


Call Boy

by IrlOikawaToru (DramaticBlue)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/IrlOikawaToru
Summary: Do you believe in past lives? Soulmates even? Perhaps not.. Neither did these two boys; whom met by wrong number mistake. They find out soon- that all exists.Maybe wishes do come true.------Wishing was a dangerous thing, when it cannot be granted.So the demon kept silent, his prayers masked by a false bravo, desperately trying to keep his lover happy. Only when the night's are silent can the demon king really show how he feels..---"Iwaizumi household answering.""Oh! Sorry, I think.. I think I got the wrong number."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Call Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy  
> This is in the past! Next chapter won't be!  
> Please read end notes!! Thanks!

"I'm sorry, Hajime." A sweet, gentle voice whispered in the dead of the night, brushing the pad of his finger down the sleeping man's face; a sorrowful smile spreading at his lips. He knew what was going to happen in the morning; no matter how much they both dreaded the outcome. Prayed for something more; something different.. It'd never come. 

"I'm sorry you have to see me at my worst.. And my death no less." He muttered, looking up past the trees; the moonlight shining down on the couple; hidden within the shadows of the forest, twisting to protect the ruler of the land. Former ruler at least. He couldn't help at be amused at the circumstances, wondering how it turned out this way. Of course, he was a demon, a ruler of the land under an "iron fist" as they'd say; those wishing to destroy what he worked hard to build with very little within his grasps at the time. 

He built and built despite humans-, hunters, coming after him. Even his lover, Iwaizumi Hajime, was once one of the humans who wrongfully tried to end his life; until he learned the truth hidden away by scars and walls protecting the demon. 

If Hajime heard him thinking like this, the demon fears he'd lose a horn! 

Chuckling to himself, his gaze fell on the sleeping humans face, so soft and gentle unlike when he is awake; always seen with a scowl or frown. Rarely does he show his weakness, but the demon always treasures -adores-, the moments he does. 

"Oh my love.." He leaned down, pressing a kiss against Hajimes temple, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

His amusement was false. 

He was terrified-, terrified to face the humans he tried to help; now wishing to kill him due to a false rumor. He was going to die at sunrise, no matter how hard.. How hard they wish for sunrise to never come.. Or to run away; the demon knew he could not run. 

Wishing was a dangerous thing, when it cannot be granted. 

So the demon kept silent, his prayers masked by a false bravo, desperately trying to keep his lover happy. Only when the night's are silent can the demon king really show how he feels.. 

Silently, he stood up, dusting off his uniform, tucking away his ring, crafted by Hajime; so the human wasn't harmed after his death. The demon placed the crown atop his head, shrugging off his cape; placing over the others body with a soft, "May we meet in the next life, my beloved," before vanishing within the night. 

The next morning, he never came back.. 

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa were past lovers; Oikawa was killed-   
> Of course Iwa died later cause.. He's human   
> But!   
> Don't worry they're reincarnated!
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!  
> Any questions? Ask away! Can't answer if it's a spoiler though (ღ˘ω˘ღ)  
> Anyways! If there's any mistakes lemme know please!!


End file.
